worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
IBR-04 Maverick
Background Looking for a unit that bridged the gap between the long ranged Tomahawk and the short ranged Spartan, designers came up with the maverick. It's weapons allowed the Maverick to engage at ranges beyond the capability of the Spatan but were not overkill like the long ranged guns of the Tomahawk. However since most combat devolved into close range encounters anyway, the true usefulness of this units wasn't as realized as it could have been in a more traditional form of warfare. Because of that, the Maverick only saw limited production in favour of other destroid units but what units were produced were very effective and the remaining units were all taken on the expiditionary mission to Tirol. Model Type - IBR-04 Maverick Class - Infantry Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Head/Cockpit - 180 Missile Pods - 200 Missile Launchers (6) - 120 Legs - 250 Feet - 95 40mm autocannon - 40 Top ammo bin - 50 Hip Launchers - 50 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent standard 20mm rounds (2d41md) Speed Running - 72kph Leaping - 10ft Endruance - 350 hours on 8 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 12.8m Length - 5.0m Width - 7.3m Weight - 24 tons dry, 32 tons loaded PS - 40 Robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Micro Missile Hip Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 6 per launcher Bonuses - +2 to strike Weapon Type - Missile launcher Pods (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-12 Payload - 18 Light HE Surface to surface or surface to air missiles. Bonuses - +2 to strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (6, 3 per "arm") Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 1 Heavy HE surface to surface or surface to air missile Bonuses - +2 to strike Weapon Type - 40mm autocannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 6d6 per round. Use Machine gun burst rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 explosive armour piercing rounds. Use armour piercing rules. Bonuses - +1 to strike Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ